


Never Too Late

by Littlekoalawings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: This is my "re-telling" of the morning after the Do You Love Her convo/how I think Caleb would have been/might be for a little while..
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "re-telling" of the morning after the Do You Love Her convo/how I think Caleb would have been/might be for a little while..

That night it was hard for him to find sleep. It was just as lost as his thoughts were; dizzying, spiraling and hidden. A maze that didn't have an end, a nightmare almost. Strings of words that still choked him, from his own mouth and from another's. Down to every letter, stamped into his keen mind.

That fine string soon becoming a chain he used to stop himself. To stop anyone else from figuring it out. From figuring  _ him _ out.

And while he deserves the pain and embarrassment that would bring him, he doesn't want  _ her _ to know.  _ She _ doesn't deserve to bear the burden that is his emotional baggage, the irredeemable person that he is, doesn't deserve to be in her presence anyway.  _ It's too late for him.. _

  
  


He kept himself on this chain leash, not interacting as much nor as long. Hiding himself behind a book whenever he could and avoiding everyone's gaze.

But in the rest of his view from the pages he was re-reading, he didn't expect  _ her _ ..

"Hey.. Caleb?" She asked, hiding her tail and one of her legs behind the other. "Are you okay..?"

"I- I am fine." He mumbled from behind the book, falling into a slouch against the wall.

She sat down next to him with worried eyes, his own locked onto the ink on the paper. Lately she's never seen his expression, but all she could see and  _ feel _ was solid ice..

"I don't think you are.. You've been.. a little off lately.. If you want to tell me something, you can you know! You know I'm here for you."

Even while next to him, she barely heard him speak. "It's.. too late to tell you anything Jester.."

"But Caleb.. too late for what? You can tell me!"

He signed as he closed the book, giving her one of those half-smiles she hasn't seen in a while, turning to face her.

"Too late.. for something like this.."

Tliting up her chin slightly, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. One that was sweet, but had been longing. Quickly she fell into it. And as they parted, she whispered against his lips,

"It's never too late."

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. I have a little series planned for a 7-parted fic of a Fluffy Polynein. I have no idea when I'll actually get to it, but maybe latest, Val day).


End file.
